mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Batten
British | birth_date = | birth_place = Milton Keynes, England | fightingoutof = Milton Keynes, England | death_date = | death_place = | height = | weight = | style = Catch Wrestling | stance = Orthodox | team = Shooters | trainer = | yearsactive = 2000 – | other = | occupation = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | students = | university = | url = http://www.totaldojo.com/ | boxrec = | sherdog = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 12 | mmakowins = 1 | mmasubwins = 9 | mmadecwins = 2 | mmalosses = 7 | mmakolosses = 1 | mmasublosses = 2 | mmadeclosses = 4 | mmadraws = 3 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Danny Batten is a Mixed martial artist fighting out of Milton Keynes, UK. Batten is the current holder of the Cage Warriors featherweight title and the defunct UZI lightweight title. He has been frequently ranked the number one European featherweight by mmaunltd.com. Batten started in TKD at age eighteen under Simon Lambert, subsequently receiving his black belt and becoming British ITF champion in 1997. From 1999 to 2003 he trained with Lee Hasdell at SSJ Milton Keynes, learning Japanese submission style grappling - usually considered a mix of Judo, Catch Wrestling and BJJ - both from Hasdell and from time spent in Japan. These techniques and philosophies still form the core of his fighting style. From 2003 to 2007 he studied under Brazilian Top Team black belt Ze Marcello in BJJ, in which he received a brown belt. He currently trains and teaches at Total Dojo Milton Keynes, which is affiliated with Shooters MMA. MMA Career Batten has achieved notable wins against: John Kavanagh, an opponent who at the time was considered 'unsubmittable' in the UK - Batten tapped him with a 2nd round keylock. BJJ black belt Augusto Frota, who failed to come out for the 4th round of their fight due to leg kick damage and exhaustion. BJJ black belt Emmanuel Fernandez, known as 'Pythagoras', whom Batten defeated with Fernandez's own signature move. WEC number 1 contender Damacio Page, who was submitted in 37 seconds with an armbar. Highly regarded Finnish striker Tom Niinimaki, who was picked apart with leg kicks over three rounds. Other key fights include a loss to Masakazu Imanari in ZST Japan, four days after which - and following a grueling return journey - Batten was matched with Brazilian Jean Silva in a fight he was reluctant to take at such short notice and at a weight class above his natural fighting weight. Despite Batten being physically outmatched, the fight went the distance and cemented his reputation as one of the most durable and well conditioned fighters in the UK. In March 2007 Batten faced Pancrase star Yoshiro Maeda in Japan, a fight taken on ten days notice and for which he had to lose 10kg. Batten has stated that his weakened condition from the weight cut limited any effective game plan; however, this fight also went the distance, with Danny losing the Decision. His most recent fight was a 2nd round armbar victory over destructive Italian striker Cristian Binda at UWC 8. Controversies Early in his career Batten suffered his only official TKO loss to Ricky Salhan, in a match in which he was repeatedly fouled with illegal stomps, one of which caused the concussive blow that lead to the fight being stopped. A review of the footage, with a view to ruling the outcome a no contest or disqualification, was promised but never materialized. In 2008, a much-hyped match between Batten and UK mma veteran Leigh Remedios, scheduled for Cage Rage 25, was cancelled when Batten sustained a separated rib in training and was forced to pull out. Remedios repeatedly questioned the validity of the injury and started an infamous thread on cagewarriors.com forum claiming that Batten was ducking him. The thread became the longest in the forum's history, extending to 59 pages as of November 2009. Fighting Style Danny is rated for his durability, high level of conditioning, ringmanship and intelligence as a fighter. Whilst not known as a striker with K.O. power, many of his fights have been won on the feet and he possesses effective, non-telegraphed leg kicks. He is primarily, however, a submission specialist, and is especially dangerous off his back. External links * Category:British mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:People from Milton Keynes Category:1974 births